Super Grounded
Summary A flashback to the 4th Nick Jr. Civil War, the worst 2 year civil war in Nick Jr. history in which billions died for Nick Jr.'s freedom to prevent Kali and Eugene's evil prophecy from coming true in order to stop a bleakest future from happening. Transcript Sonic: Tracking. Tails: We got 2 cars in sight. Adolf von Hitler: Heute haben wir Deutschen, Europäern und Weiß setzt sich einmal mehr als eines großen Reiches steigen, angesichts des Verrats , Chaos , Terror und Korruption! (Today we Germans, Europeans, and whites shall rise up once again as one great empire, in the face of betrayal, chaos, terror, and corruption!) Adolf von Hitler: Wir schafften es, erfasst diesen 5 Chinese Ratten, unser Reich in eine neue Ära des Wohlstands für alle von uns , die Weißen und die Deutschen zu bringen! (We managed to capture those 5 Chinese rats to bring our empire into a new era of prosperity for all of us, whites and Germans!) German Soldiers are seen running down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the car. At a fork soldiers stand on the side, firing into the air. Viktor touches the driver and then points, leading the driver down a sandy, uphill drive, after a Panzer tank. German soldiers are seen smoking on the sides. 30 year old Friedrich Hitler gets a call on his cell-phone. He looks back at Jinhai Chin Hong and his 3 sibllings and then gets back on the phone. German soldiers and Ku Klux Klansmen are seen strangling and murdering Chinese and Korean civilians back on the road. The car travels down a deserted road. At the end are some German soldiers talking and Hitler saluting. At the very end there is an arena on the right. Many soldiers are lined up here. They all fire their guns into the air as they cheer and Hitler salute. The car stops outside the arena. A German soldier opens the back door, another pulls Jinhai Chin Hong and his 3 sibligns out out, and throws them onto the ground. Adolf von Hiter: Aber wie ist unser Reich europäischen Monarchie vor dem Bürgerkrieg , er wurde Friezas Angst vor Super- Saiyajins raisng indem Kai- lan und ihre Freunde. (But like our empire's European monarchy before the civil war, he has been raisng Frieza's fear of Super Saiyans by helping Kai-lan and her friends.) On one side of the road a soldier is seen pinning a Chinese civilian and then murdering him. On the other several soldiers are firing into buildings. A tank comes out of an alley closely followed by Chinese civilians. Soldiers aren't far behind. The tank stops near a market place, soldiers get out and start shooting and stabbing the Chinese shoppers, instantly murdering them. The car goes down a hill. At the bottom a garbage can is rolling with a human under it. The human gets out and is shot from behind. The car comes to an intersection. A truck chock full of German and French soldiers goes ahead of the car. The other roads are swarmed with soldiers. The car follows the truck. They come to a fork. The truck goes left. In the middle is an empty concrete area behind a building. Many civilians are lined up against it with their hands behind their heads and their faces against the brick. Several Chinese civilians are on the ground being murdered by the Ku Klux Klan and the German soldiers. Adolf von Hitler: Kindess und Glück züchtet Sklaverei ! Und wir Weißen , Deutsche und Europäer nicht versklavt werden! (Kindess and Happiness breeds slavery! And we whites, Germans, and Europeans shall not be enslaved!) On a corner bend there was another empty area behind a building where some more Chinese and Korean civilians are being killed and murdered for their culture. At the violent scene Friedrich Hitler tapped the driver's shoulder, and he looked, nodded, and turned back to the road. Chinese Civilians steal guns from soldiers and fire upon Hitler Youth Boys in a large Italian courtyard. They are all killed along. Soldiers exit a tank and run down the sidewalk. The car goes right at a fork into an alley with many posters of Al-Asad and dumpsters. Behind a dumpster a civilian is seen painting a picture of Al-Fulani onto the alley wall. He sprints off when the car comes near. A Chinese civilian is seen jumping a chain-link fence. A German shepherd and some Hitler Youth Boys armed with knives are seen chasing him but he escapes. Adolf von Hitler: Unsere edle Kreuzzug für uns alle , die Weißen , Deutsche und Europäer hat begonnen. (Our noble crusade for all of us, whites, Germans and Europeans has begun.) Adolf von Hitler: So wie die Alliierten verwüsten unser Reich im Jahre 1935 werden wir Abfälle in ihre Heimatländer zu legen. (Just as the Allies lay waste to our empire in 1935, we shall lay waste to their homelands.) Adolf von Hitler: Dies ist, wie es beginnt! (This is how it begins!) Tails: Sonic, Adolf von Hitler executed Chinese president Jinhai Chin Hong and his 3 siblings on nation television! The Allies have plans to rescue Rintoo, but it's too for them to do anything for Jinhai Chin Hong. 14 Year Old Hitler Youth Boy: Kali and Eugene, your majesties! We found and captured the traitor! Your son Rintoo was with Kai-lan and her friends the whole time!! Korean general: And so we shall! I told you those filthy Germans couldn't be trusted! Rintoo fell for their nasty trick this time! And they took back to his parents' home kingdom and what did his parents done to him! Chinese general: Now we say it;s time to rescue Rintoo from his parents! We shall now declare war!!! Asian villagers: YEAH!! from Pocahontas begins to play Japanese general: What can you expect from filthy little Germans? Here's what you get when races are diverse. The Nazi threat level is at hellish red. They're only good when dead. They're vermin as I said and worse... Asian Villagers: They're savages! Savages! German soldiers: I wonder if they even bleed! Narrator: When the 4th Nick Jr. Civil War began, Kali and Eugene began to sent out their secret police, including their gangs of skinheads, Klansmen, Hitler Youth Boys, German civilians and other hugest white super supremacy terrorist groups to round up groups of people who they declared undesirable and a threat to their white, German and European populations of their empire. Gypsies, homosexuals, people with disabilities, any Asian person of Jewish heritage, and any Asian person of Muslim heritage.